


Direction

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Gray was always aware that Laxus was bad at following directions.





	Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Let it not be said that Laxus Dreyar was amazing at following directions. Because he wasn't, he really, really wasn't. And Gray was painfully aware of that fact.

The thing was that whenever Laxus was asked to meet up somewhere and was given directions, he would always appear only a couple of hours after the time he was supposed to arrive, mostly, if not always, due to getting lost.

Of course, if Laxus knew where he was going, and had been going there for a while, he would always get there on time.

So, if there was somewhere new to visit—which he made sure was a rarity—Gray had merely decided to go with Laxus, knowing if he did anything else, it will surely be a headache.

And on the plus side, Gray got to spend more time with Laxus. So it was a win-win in his book.

There were times, of course, where Laxus strayed from their path, but Gray was quick enough to realise that and would drag him back on course. It didn't always happen, but enough to make Gray roll his eyes.

Laxus was very lucky that Gray loved him.

It was a lot worse during missions that Gray and Laxus took together—without their respective teams—because they were visiting new towns and Laxus was bound to get lost, but Gray would eventually find him. Honestly, sometimes Gray thought that he should add 'professional Laxus finder' on his list of notable skills.

(It was true enough; sometimes he and the Thunder God Tribe would be equally exasperated when they discovered that Laxus was indeed lost, wherever he was.)

Looking back, Gray was glad that he and Laxus' team had become good friends, it shaped up to be a great choice.

But despite Laxus' shortcomings, Gray was deeply in love with him, and he knew Laxus shared the sentiment. No matter how awkward they were when they had first started dating, they knew they were meant for each other. And because of that love, Gray will always stand by Laxus' side and make sure he won't do anything stupid. Even making sure he can follow directions.

It was funny, even if Laxus couldn't follow simple directions without needing help, he somehow found his way to Gray's heart.

(And, wow, when did Gray become such a sap? He guessed that came with being in a relationship with the love of his life for so many years. But, really, Gray couldn't complain.

He was quite happy about it, after all.)


End file.
